


Öljypuun oksastus

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Suomi | Finnish, ehkä?, maybe? - Freeform, synkistelyä, yksipuolinen ihastus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Sisämaa on turvallinen, ei enää aigeiansinistä merta, ei saaria.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 17. Ruskea
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Öljypuun oksastus

**Author's Note:**

> Aina tasaisin väliajoin haluan yrittää kirjoittaa angstia. Tämä on tietynlaista vuodatusta ja olen kieltämättä varastellut sieltä täältä ideoita ja ajatuksia, enemmän tai vähemmän tulee kuitenkin omasta päästä ja osa lyriikoistakin. Bongailkaapas. Paritus on ehkä tulkinnanvarainen, ehkä tapahtunut menneisyydessä. Kiitti Jollelle avusta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Motellin sänky on kova, mutta luteeton. Se on enemmän kuin Harry ansaitsee. Aurinko siirtää kiilaansa seinällä ylemmäs, ja Harryn sisällä kuplii. Hän on kuin kuohuviinipullo ravisteltuna ja sekoitettunakin, mutta ei tiedä, miten korkin voi avata. Käsivarsissa sojottavat karvat, reidet pullistuvat rasituksettakin. Sydän jyskyttää ja ta-KOO vaikka hän ei liiku. Ei puhu. Vain ajattelee.

Hän on täynnä energiaa, tuhannen tähden verran. Täynnä kiihkoa ja halua ja kaipuuta ilman kohdetta, johon sen vuodattaa.

Naapurihuoran nauru herättää Harryn istualleen, ja hän painaa päänsä käsiinsä. Puhelin ilkkuu yöpöydältä ja kuiskuttaa tarttumaan, perumaan kaiken. Palaamaan takaisin valovuosien päähän. Ehkä sittenkin tai mitäpä jos. Tällä kertaa kaikki olisi toisin ja oppivathan pulutkin?

Harry ponkaisee ylös ja tarttuu ikkunalautaan. Hän tuijottaa ruskeaa maisemaa. Sisämaa on turvallinen, ei enää aigeiansinistä merta, ei saaria. Ei hänelle. Päätös lähteä oli ollut vaikea, mutta jos hän olisi tiennyt, kuinka epätoivoista siinä oli pysyä, hän olisi ehkä päättänyt toisin.

Ehkä. Kenties. Jos ja vaikkapa. Poskessa on hampaanmuotoinen reikä, ja raudoitettu puu leikkaa kämmeniä. Ennen kuin Harry edes ehtii ajatella, hän musertaa hämähäkin peukalollaan ja tajuaa vasta sitten, miksi silmiä jälleen pistelee.

Päivät ovat kuin kynnet liitutaulussa. Kuin alati päässä soiva hälytyskello, joka muistuttaa mullistuksesta, muutoksesta. Hetkellinen piinaava unohdus haukkaa säärestä. _"Ararat! En ole koskaan käynyt vuoren huipulla. Tuonne lähdetään seuraavaksi!"_ Kunnes _n y t_ vyöryy ja murskaa hauraan muiston. Työntää takaisin tyhjyyteen.

Mutta yöt ovat pahempia, kun Harry sekä haluaa että ei halua unohtaa. Sillä jos hänellä on vain muistot, miten hän voi päästää niistä irti? Ja miten hän voi päästä niitä karkuun, kun vaalii mennyttä sormissaan, sielussaan ja sydämensä sopukoissa?

Jospa voisi nukkua.

Harry tuntee nälkää, mutta ruoka on tuhkaa hänen suussaan. Hän näkee kauneutta, mutta ei pysty nauttimaan siitä. Ei keskittymistä, vain sumua. Ei rauhaa, vain vaeltamista. Sillä ellei hän jatkaisi matkaa, hän luhistuisi maahan odottamaan tuulta, joka kuluttaisi hänet olemattomiin, sotkisi leiskuvan punaisen erämaan.

Aamulla hän taas heilauttaa repun selkäänsä. Jäljittelee olevansa oikea ja elävä, ihmisen irvikuva: vasen, oikea, vasen oikea. Lipuu varjona rämisevään linjuriin.

"Ah, _amerikalı"_ , kuski toteaa ja livauttaa dollarit taskuunsa. Yleiskäypää valuuttaa. Savuverho.

Kenties kaikkein pahinta onkin se, Harry miettii nojatessaan tärisevään ikkunaan, ettei hän tiedä, etsiikö häntä kukaan vai yrittääkö hän turhaan unohtaa jotain, mitä ei koskaan ollutkaan. Oksastaa öljypuuta, joka kasvoi vain hänen mielessään.


End file.
